IPhones 2014
3rd Super Major Apple Inc. phone Known "iPhones 2034" for UpPresent Calendar. These iPhones as available for Special Phone 5 Requirements for your iPhone 6/6 Plus (Apple inc. models) to be Non-iDowngrade-Phone: * You must be Apple Inc person * You must be 13 years old or older (as of Human) * You must have Apple ID Offer Upgrade to iPhone 6/6 Plus * Free upgrade from iPhone 5/5c/5s * Discount upgrade from iPhone 4s or older Available from September 2014 until September 2015 Age for Archer Family (UpPresent) *John Norman Archer - 29 years old *Sheila Archer - 28 years old *Lauren Archer - 3 years old *Grace Archer - don't exist *Caroline Archer - don't exist *John William Yuyan Archer - don't exist *Ella Archer - don't exist Storages * 16GB * 64GB * 128GB issues bending Shortly after its public release, it was reported that the iPhone 6 and iPhone 6 Plus chassis was susceptible to bending under pressure, such as when carried tightly in a user's pocket. While such issues are not exclusive to the iPhone 6 and 6 Plus, the design flaw came to be known among users and the media as "Bendgate". A study by Consumer Reports found the iPhone 6 and 6 Plus were slightly more durable than the HTC One, but considerably less durable than the other phones tested. Apple responded to the bending allegations, stating that they had only received nine complaints of bent devices, and that the damage occurring due to regular use is "extremely rare." The company maintained that the iPhone 6 and 6 Plus went through durability testing to ensure they would stand up to daily use. The company offered to replace phones that were bent, if it is determined that the bending was unintentional. On October 1, 2014, it was reported by Axel Telzerowm, editor-in-chief of the German technology magazine Computer Bild, that following the posting of a video where a presenter was able to bend an iPhone 6 Plus, an Apple Germany representative informed the publication that it had been banned from future Apple events and that it would no longer receive devices directly from Apple for testing. Telzerowm responded by saying that "we congratulate you to your fine new generation of iPhones, even if one of them has a minor weakness with its casing. But we are deeply disappointed about the lack of respect of your company. Hair ripping On October 3, 2014 9to5Mac released a post claiming that certain iPhone 6 and iPhone 6 Plus users complained on social networking sites that the phone ripped off their hair when they held the phone close to their ears when making phone calls. Twitter users claimed that the seam between the glass screen and aluminum back of the iPhone 6 is to blame, with hair becoming caught within it. Flash storage performance Some users reported that 64 and 128 GB iPhone 6 models had experienced performance issues, and that some 128 GB iPhone 6 Plus models would, in rare cases, randomly crash and reboot. Business Korea reported that the issues were connected to the triple-layer cell NAND storage of the affected models. Triple-layer cells can store three bits of data per cell of flash, and are cheaper than dual-layer cell solutions, but at the cost of performance. It was reported that Apple had planned to switch the affected model lines back to multi-layer cell flash, and address the performance issues on existing devices in a future iOS update. iPhone 6 Plus’s camera issues It was reported that the optical image stabilization systems on some iPhone 6 Plus models were faulty, failing to properly stabilize when the phone is being held perfectly still, leading to blurry photos and "wavy"-looking videos. The optical image stabilization system was also found to have been affected by accessories that use magnets, such as third-party lens attachments; Apple issued advisories to users and its licensed accessory makers, warning that magnetic or metallic accessories can cause the OIS to malfunction. On August 21, 2015, Apple instituted a repair program for iPhone 6 Plus models released between September 2014 and January 2015, citing that faulty rear cameras on affected models may produce blurry pictures. Some iPhone 6 and iPhone 6 Plus models have an issue where the front facing camera is somehow "shifted", or out of place. Apple stated that they would replace most iPhone 6's with this issue, free of charge. Despite numerous complaints regarding this issue, it does not seem to actually affect the camera itself. It is said that the camera is not what has shifted, but a piece of protective foam around the camera module itself that has gone out of place. "Error 53" If the iPhone 6 home button is repaired or modified by a third-party, the device will fail security checks related to Touch ID as the components had not been "re-validated" for security reasons—a process which can only be performed by an authorized Apple outlet. Failing these checks disables all features related to Touch ID. Such effects have sometimes happened as a result of damage as well. It was reported these same hardware integrity checks would trigger an unrecoverable loop into "Recovery Mode" if iOS is updated or restored, with attempts to restore the device via iTunes software resulting in an "error 53" message. Beyond the explanation that this is related to hardware integrity errors regarding Touch ID components, Apple provided no official explanation of what specifically triggers error 53 or how it can be fixed without replacing the entire device. On February 18, 2016, Apple released an iOS 9.2.1 patch through iTunes which addresses this issue, and admitted that error 53 was actually related to a diagnostic check for inspecting the Touch ID hardware before an iPhone is despatched from its factories. 2018 version of 21 years old of GraceDesign may cause make permanently unavailable for setup iPhone 6/6 Plus as show "Error 53" due to Themeyears of GraceDesign issues * 1987 and 2038 versions of 21 years old of GraceDesign didn't make permanently unavailable for setup iPhone 6/6 Plus Touchscreen failure Touchscreen control components on iPhone 6 logic boards have insufficient support, including a lack of underfill—which strengthens and stabilizes integrated circuits, and a lack of rigid metal shielding on the logic board unlike previous iPhone models; the touchscreen controller is instead shielded by a flexible "sticker". Normal use of the device can cause the logic board to flex internally, which strains the touchscreen IC connectors and leads to a degradation or outright loss of touchscreen functionality. A symptom that has been associated with this type of failure is a flickering grey bar near the top of the display. iFixit reported that this issue, nicknamed "touch disease", was a byproduct of the previous "Bendgate" design flaw because of the device's demonstrated lack of rigidity. As such, the larger iPhone 6 Plus is more susceptible to the flaw, but it has also been reported on a small percentage of iPhone 6 models. The devices' successor, the iPhone 6S, is not afflicted by this flaw due to changes to their internal design, which included the strengthening of "key points" in the rear casing, and the re-location of the touchscreen controllers to the display assembly from the logic board. Initially, Apple did not officially acknowledge this issue. The issue was widely discussed on Apple's support forum—where posts discussing the issue have been subject to censorship. The touchscreen can be repaired via microsoldering: Apple Stores are not equipped with the tools needed to perform the logic board repair, which had led to affected users sending their devices to unofficial, third-party repair services. An Apple Store employee interviewed by Apple Insider reported that six months after they first started noticing the problem, Apple had issued guidance instructing them to tell affected users that this was a hardware issue which could not be repaired, and that their iPhone had to be replaced. However, some in-stock units have also been afflicted with this issue out of the box, leading to an employee stating that they were "tired of pulling service stock out of the box, and seeing the exact same problem that the customer has on the replacement". The issue received mainstream attention in August 2016 when it was reported upon by iFixit. On August 26, 2016, Apple Insider reported that based on data from four "high-traffic" Apple Store locations, there was a spike in the number of iPhone 6 devices brought into them for repairs following mainstream reports of the "touch disease" problem. ''' On August 30, 2016, a group of three iPhone 6 owners sued Apple Inc. in the United States District Court for the Northern District of California and filed for a proposed class action lawsuit, alleging that Apple was engaging in unfair business practices by having "long been aware" of the defective design, yet actively refusing to acknowledge or repair it. On November 17, 2016, Apple officially acknowledged the issue and announced a paid repair program for affected iPhone 6 Plus models, stating that "some iPhone 6 Plus devices may exhibit display flickering or Multi-Touch issues after being dropped multiple times on a hard surface and then incurring further stress on the device". DowngradeP Broken * Some iPhone 6/6 Pluses are capital which is failed for DowngradeP (resolved on April 18 2015) * DowngradeP was crashed on some iPhone 6/6 Pluses (resolved) “I returned my iPhone 6 because always non-DowngradeP, so I’m back to iPhone 5s” “I returned my iPhone 6 Plus because DowngradeP Broken, so I’m back to iPhone 5s” Unallowed Sometimes, iPhone 6/6 Plus might unallowed due to many issues. iOS 8.0.1 and iOS 12.0.1 * Touch ID and Cellular are not allowed on the iPhone 6 and 6 Plus (iOS 8.0.1) * GraceDesign failed on the iPhone 6 and 6 Plus (iOS 12.0.1) Upgrade Features from since iPhones 2014 * Support for BetterP 1.0 * Support for Allow 5.0 * Support for 5th generation of Capital * Support for Modern Activity Ti * Support for Payment Ti * Support Cell Phone for C 6P Design and C 6P * Special 5 * Support for Grace Optical (iPhone 6 Plus only this generation) For Apple inc people only (Apple inc. models only): * Support development for Apple Inc * Apple Inc Ti * Apple Inc's BetterP * Unlock Apple Inc's Premium features * 10x faster for between a person and a phone. Hardware (Apple inc. models only): * AppleIncRequire2X Gallery iphone-6-and-6-plus-56a535403df78cf77286ef1b.jpg iPhone-6-Plus-and-iPhone-6-e1431454324348.png